explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Planet
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-118/018 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman, Brannon Braga and Chris Black |script=Chris Black |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572231 |guests=Stephanie Niznik as The Wraith, Conor O'Farrell as Burzaan, Eric Pierpoint as Shiraht and Keith Szarabajka as Damrus |previous_production=Fusion |next_production=Acquisition |episode=ENT S01E18 |airdate=20 March 2002 |previous_release=Fusion |next_release=Acquisition |story_date(s)=Unknown (2151) |previous_story=Fusion |next_story=Acquisition }} =Summary= A planet appears on sensors, adrift and without a solar system, so Captain Archer has Sub-Commander T'Pol scan the planet. Lieutenant Reed detects a ship near the equator, and an away-team find the remains of a camp-site 200 meters from the alien shuttle. T'Pol and Reed return to the shuttle while Archer and Ensign Sato stay. As they walk through the jungle, they are surprised by two aliens. Both parties return to the camp, where they find Archer and Sato with another called Damrus. The 'Eska' call the planet Dekala and they permit the away-team to spend the night. Over dinner, Damrus explains that they have been visiting Dekala for nine generations to hunt the wildlife. As the away-team turn in for the night, Archer hears a woman's voice calling his name. He finds a blonde woman in a clearing, but she runs away. Later, no one reports seeing anything unusual. In the morning T'Pol goes to investigate a geothermal shaft and Archer sees the woman again, looking distressed, but again she disappears. Meanwhile, Damrus and Burzaan detect their quarry, a "Wraith" which attacks Burzaan. Archer has Burzaan sent back to Enterprise for treatment, and Doctor Phlox reports that he has found cellular residue in Burzaan's wound. By the steam vents, Archer encounters the woman again. She says that her kind can assume the form of anything on the planet, and that her kind want the hunting to stop. Later, Damrus explains that the reason they visit Dekala is because the prey can sense their thoughts, making them challenging to hunt and kill. Back on board Enterprise, Archer asks Phlox if he can find a way for the wraiths to mask their chemical signature, and soon, on Dekala, the hunting-party begin having problems detecting them. Damrus wonders why, but Archer merely blames it on bad luck. The Eska depart and Archer encounters the woman one final time. As she moves off into the forest, she assumes their natural form, a large gastropod. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Anonymous on Tuesday, March 19, 2002 - 9:21 pm: Night Vision Goggles (NVGs) have two settings: 1) active and 2) passive. The passive setting registers infrared (IR) energy from plants, starlight, moonlight, etc. The active setting emits an IR beam that is reflected by object; the reflected energy is then recorded via the NVGs. So tell me, WHY ARE THEY SPOTTING FLASHLIGHTS EVERYWHERE WHILE WEARING THE NVGs???? Mikey on Wednesday, March 20, 2002 - 6:28 pm: Keep in mind these are alien night vision goggles, so perhaps their function/use is different (perhaps there are light spectrums the aliens are incapable of seeing). Spockania on Wednesday, March 20, 2002 - 6:57 pm: About the goggles- okay, maybe the alien goggles are different, but what about Archer & co? They have cool night vision goggles that certainly look like they would be more efficient than a few mere flashlights- and on a darkened planet, night vision goggles would probably be less intrusive. Seniram 10:40, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Maybe the flashlight beams are to supplement the IR beam. # If there's no hunting in the 22nd century why did Farmer Moore has a plasma shotgun in Broken Bow? Plasma Skeet shooting? ' Probably for protection against thieves.' # LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, March 20, 2002 - 8:31 pm: My friend Chris Lopez opined that the camera Trip uses the teaser looks like a Sony camera. Personally, I think it was a prop, but it did look decidedly 21st century in appearance. I’ll grant that I’m not an expert on what 2151 cameras should look like, but would they still be using viewfinders? Wouldn’t they just use a screen to let the photographer see what’s in frame, much like our current camcorders? Sophie on Sunday, October 20, 2002 - 1:56 pm: Luigi asked whether a future camera would have a screen like a camcorder, instead of a viewfinder. My camera has both a screen and an optical viewfinder, and personally I find the traditional optical viewfinder is much easier to use. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise